Indigo
by Icee Suicune
Summary: 10 drabbles featuring Ash and Cam. Drabble 1 - Look over your shoulder.


Starting out, they had to be pretty sneaky.

Granted, they _still_ were sneaky to an extent, but in their early teen years, they took every precaution possible to keep their little love affair a secret. They rarely made eye contact after they became an item. Ash hung around the flower stand less, and Cam tried to avoid the barn. No unnecessary conversation. No more sleepovers. In retrospect, their new behavior seemed suspicious too, but at the time, they thought it was foolproof. At least, Ash did. Cam thought the whole thing was ridiculous, but he humored his boyfriend. It made Ash feel better, and in turn it made Cam feel better too.

After dinner is when Ash thought they'd be safest. Ash was supposed to herd the animals into the barn again, and Cam had to close up his stand. Everyone else was busy cleaning up after dinner, so no one would notice, right?

Cam would run over to the farm.

Ash would be waiting, leaning against the barn's outer wall.

There was some awkward small talk, to compensate for the silence they stuck to during the day. Soon one hand would reach for the other, sides would be brushed against, then Ash would pull Cam into the privacy of the barn.

They could be more touchy in here. In the barn, it was alright to show affection. The day of deprivation had taken a toll on both of them, and it showed. Cam took Ash by surprise with a rather forceful kiss, knocking him on his back into a pile of hay.

Cam crawled on top of him, his hands resting firmly on Ash's chest. Their kiss deepened and their hands wandered. Cam's hat was knocked to the side when Ash reached up to grab his hair. Ash squirmed under Cam's weight when his hands moved from his chest to his shoulders. Their exploration of each other carried a certain weight; they had starved themselves of each other, and every action was incredibly hungry. They continued on for some time, with the only breaks being periodic, desperate breaths of air.

One thing was strange about their affair in the barn, Cam noticed. Ash moved a lot. Of course, he was pinned down under Cam, and he was probably caught up in the moment... but his head was all over the place, and it was getting on Cam's nerves. The purple-clad boy broke off the kiss, leaving a very flustered and shaky Ash under him.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. He propped himself up on his elbows, and his eyes didn't quite meet with Cam's. "Am I incredibly bad at this or what?"

Cam moved his head into Ash's line of sight, forcing the other boy to stare into his eyes. "You're moving an awful lot."

"Sorry, I told you I'm kind of ticklish-"

"What have you been looking at?" Cam prodded. He knew Ash well enough to know something was bothering him. This wasn't the first time they had done something like this, and even then first-kiss nerves didn't last this long. Something else was eating at him, and Cam was determined to find out what it was. He continued to stare at Ash, knowing full well he'd crack soon.

Ash sighed and reached up to pick some straw out of Cam's hair. "I was trying to look over your shoulder."

"Why would you be doing that?"

"I don't know... I just, I guess I wanted to make sure that no one would walk in and catch us."

So _that_ was it.

Cam rolled onto his back, right at Ash's side. Ash sat up a little straighter and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"If you're nervous, why didn't you just tell me?" Cam asked.

"Well, I didn't want to make you feel bad. I mean, I'm not ashamed of you or anything like that! And I still really like what we've been doing, it's just-"

Cam grabbed Ash's hand and laced his fingers between his, gripping it tight. "Don't worry about me. I don't wanna drag you into anything you don't feel like doing."

Ash starred at Cam for a long moment. Cam just shrugged. Soon enough, though, a little smile formed on Ash's features, and he threw his free arm around Cam's body.

"Cam you... you're somethin' else." Ash buried his face into Cam's shirt. Cam pulled him in closer, and he caught himself smiling as well. "I promise I won't always be all twitchy when we make out. I just need a little time, I guess. I'll stop worrying about dumb stuff."

"There's no rush, Ash. Really." Cam whispered into Ash's hair. "Whenever you're ready is fine for me."

The two of them continued to lay in the hay, perfectly content with their position. All of a sudden, however, Ash jumped up, scaring Cam nearly half do death.

"Uh, you alright?"

"Yeah... I just forgot about the animals!"

-.-.-

_**AN:**_

_**A while ago I found the whole 7 rainbow prompts thing on livejournal... so I decided to write a set for a bunch of my favorite ships. Ash and Cam get Indigo! So, expect 9 more little drabbles for these two in the near future! c: Feel free to check out my page in the coming weeks to see if another ship catches your fancy... none of the others are Harvest Moon though, sadly! **_

_**R&R! Icee Suicune~ **_


End file.
